


Late Storms

by fandramatics



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: The Lecter Countess isn't fond of the cold, yet tonight, there's beauty to it.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 53





	Late Storms

The chill of the breeze made her shiver and curl under the sheets, she pulled the covers higher, a frown came to her features and Clarice’s arms wandered on the bed until her fingers brushed the flesh of her sleeping husband. She shifted closer to him, embraced him from behind, a quiet sigh coming from him.

A new huff of cold air and she clicked her tongue and rose from the bed.

Countess Clarice M. S. Lecter huffed as she staggered across the bedroom towards the open balcony door.

She caught a whiff of the breeze and opened her eyes, found the beautiful night lights of Buenos Aires reflecting on the asphalt from the small ponds the torrential rain had created.

The sharp cold made her hug herself, yet she leaned against the balcony door and smiled watching the quiet city night.

Goosebumps rose at the back of her neck and she could feel her hard nipples against her arms. She wasn’t particularly fond of lower temperatures, but there was no denying the beauty of a night of rain.

“Clarice?”

She glanced over her shoulder, found the sleepy gaze of her husband as he sat on the bed with a frown. She swallowed, tilting her head, “It’s all fine, I was just watching the rain.”

“Should we get thicker sheets, dear?” his maroon eyes seemed tired.

She beamed, closing the balcony door, “Not yet. Argentina isn’t  _ that _ cold,” she replied, striding back to bed, “Go back to sleep, Hannibal.” she laid down beside him, watching him lower himself and kissed his face, “We should stay in bed extra late tomorrow in this weather.”

He smirked, holding her close, “Anything particular in mind?”

“I can come up with a thing or two,” she replied, embracing him, “Back to sleep now, doctor. This weather won’t go away so soon.”

Lecter kissed her forehead, relaxed against her, feel asleep caressing her arm.


End file.
